ROOT Hyuuga Naruto
by Laguna D. Edelfelt
Summary: 'Akar' adalah naungannya, kegelapan adalah hidupnya. Hyuuga Naruto, anak tertua Hyuuga Hiashi, bersedia menerima tawaran pria perban untuk masuk ke kesatuan ANBU ROOT dengan alasan yang kuat. Naruto akan melindungi Konoha dan keluarganya dari balik layar!


**ROOT Hyuuga Naruto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternate Universe, Out of Character

 **Summary:** 'Akar' adalah naungannya, kegelapan adalah hidupnya. Hyuuga Naruto, anak tertua Hyuuga Hiashi, bersedia menerima tawaran pria perban untuk masuk ke kesatuan ANBU ROOT dengan alasan yang kuat. Naruto akan melindungi Konoha dan keluarganya dari balik layar!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Keputusan**

 **.**

"BERDIRI! KAU MASIH JAUH DARI KATA SELESAI!"

"BAIK!"

Seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur 10 tahun mulai berdiri. Menyeka darah segar yang sempat keluar dari sudut bibir. Anak itu memiliki rambut jabrik biru gelap dan mata berwarna lavender. Dapat dipastikan bahwa dia adalah keturunan salah satu clan pemilik Kekkei Genkai di Konoha, Hyuuga. Anak kecil itu memiliki nama lengkap Hyuuga Naruto.

Di depannya, seorang pria dewasa berdiri tegak, menatap Naruto di depannya dengan angkuh. Rahangnya keras pertanda dia adalah seorang yang tegas. Hyuuga Hiashi, ketua clan Hyuuga sekaligus Ayah dari Naruto.

Kini mereka sedang mengadakan latihan. Sebagai pewaris clan Hyuuga, Naruto wajib menjadi kuat agar mampu melindungi clannya.

Naruto melakukan kuda-kuda khas seorang Hyuuga, pandangannya mulai tajam. Di sekitar matanya mulai bermunculan urat, tanda kekkei genkai **Byakugan** sudah aktif. Byakugan adalah salah satu Doujutsu terkuat selain **Sharingan** dan **Rinnegan**. Seseorang yang memiliki Byakugan dapat melihat tembus pandang dengan jarak tertentu dan melihat aliran chakra pada tubuh seseorang.

"Heyaa!" teriak Naruto yang langsung menyerang Ayahnya.

Di sisi lain, Hiashi sudah mengaktifkan Byakugan sedari tadi. Mereka berdua beradu taijutsu khas clan Hyuuga. Untuk saat ini keadaan masih imbang. Naruto mampu mengimbangi kemampuan Hiashi di umur yang terbilang masih kecil. Anak berambut biru gelap itu adalah prodigy clan Hyuuga selain Neji. Neji berada satu tingkat di bawah Naruto. Semua anggota clan Hyuuga sudah mengakui Naruto kuat.

Naruto masuk Akademi Ninja pada usia 5 tahun. Lulus menjadi genin di usia 7 tahun. Mengaktifkan Byakugan pada umur 6 tahun. Dan sampai saat ini dia telah menguasai beberapa jutsu Hyuuga kelas bawah sampai menengah. Setelah lulus dari akademi, Naruto tidak membuat tim dengan Jounin pembimbing seperti kebanyakan orang, dia memilih berlatih di rumahnya atas perintah Hiashi.

Kembali ke pertarungan, Naruto berhasil membuat celah di sekitar dada Hiashi. Kesempatan emas ini tidak boleh dibiarkan berlalu. Dengan cepat dia lalu memusatkan seluruh chakranya ke telapak tangan.

" _ **Juuken"**_

Juuken adalah jutsu original dari clan Hyuuga. Juuken merupakan pukulan lembut dengan menggunakan telapak tangan yang bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan internal dan juga mampu merusak sistem aliran chakra lawan. Meskipun jutsu ini dinamai pukulan lembut, nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

Naruto dengan cepat mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke dada Hiashi. Kali ini dia berharap penuh pada serangannya. Naruto sudah latihan selama 3 jam, chakranya banyak terkuras. Mungkin serangan kali ini adalah serangan yang terakhir.

Bukan shinobi elite namanya jika tidak mampu menghindar dari serangan tersebut. Hiashi menyadari anaknya mengincar dada bahkan sebelum Naruto melakukan Juuken. Hiashi menghindar ke samping sambil memukul tangan Juuken Naruto. Dilihatnya anak berambut biru tua itu terbelalak kaget. Hiashi lalu memukul punggung Naruto dengan jutsu yang sama, Juuken.

 _Duagh!_

Naruto terpental ke depan dengan darah memuncrat dari mulut. Perasaan nyeri dan panas yang teramat sangat kuat dia rasakan dari punggungnya.

"Sial!" gumam Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri namun tidak bisa. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

"Untuk hari ini latihan sudah selesai." Kata Hiashi datar lalu berjalan ke luar Dojo tanpa sedikitpun melirik kondisi Naruto yang terluka cukup parah.

Bukan dia tidak sayang pada anaknya, Hiashi adalah ketua clan, sudah kewajibannya untuk membina Naruto agar menjadi shinobi yang kuat dan disiplin. Memberi perhatihan lebih hanya akan menjadikan Naruto manja. Hal yang Hiashi tidak mau itu terjadi.

'Aku masih lemah … mendaratkan satu serangan pun tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar masih lemah! Jika terus seperti ini aku tidak bisa melindungi adik-adikku.' Batin Naruto.

"Naruto-niisama, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah suara dari Hinata, adik pertamanya. Naruto mendongkak dan mendapati Hinata yang berdiri sambil menatap khawatir kepadanya. Anak berambut biru gelap model jabrik itu baru ingat bahwa sedari tadi Hinata terus mengintip latihannya dari balik sela pintu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto terbata. Jelas keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Bohong! Naruto-niisama bohong!" Hinata berteriak. Gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun itu menggeleng cepat. Sebagai adik yang telah lama memperhatikan kakaknya, Hinata tahu bagaimana kondisi baik dan buruk Naruto.

"Ahaha … sepertinya aku tidak bisa membohongimu lagi ya …." kata Naruto, berusaha tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan karena kelelahan. Hinata semakin panik di sana.

Keadaan seperti ini belum pernah terjadi pada Hinata. Melihat kakaknya yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang pasti kakaknya belum mati. Apakah Hinata harus menggendong tubuh Naruto sampai kamarnya? Mungkin. Biasanya Hinata hanya membantu Naruto berjalan.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Hinata kelabakan. Perasaannya dilanda panik. Mansion Hyuuga sekarang sedang kosong. Hanya ada beberapa orang penjaga dan pelayan. Di luar sana banyak shinobi Hyuuga sedang melakukan misi atas perintah Hokage keempat, Minato Namikaze.

Kondisi Konoha saat ini masuk kategori 'siaga'. Konoha mendapatkan beberapa kali penyerangan di wilayah perbataan oleh shinobi Iwagakure. Mungkin mereka masih menyimpan dendam atas kekalahan di Perang Dunia Ninja ke-3 dulu.

Tidak lama kemudian Hinata memutuskan untuk menggendong tubuh Naruto sampai kamarnya. Hinata awalnya sempat kesulitan mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang lumayan berat. Tapi dia berhasil menggendong kakaknya sampai kamar dengan susah payah. Tenaga Hinata cukup kuat untuk anak seusianya karena darah bangsawan Hyuuga mengalir di tubuhnya.

Hinata juga kelak akan menjadi shinobi hebat. Belum lama ini dia berhasil mengaktifkan Byakugan setelah berlatih keras selama 2 tahun. Jika berlatih lebih keras lagi maka tidak mustahil Hinata bisa sejajar dengan Neji atau bahkan Naruto.

"Fiuuh …." Hinata menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Melihat wajah Naruto yang kotor dan terdapat darah kering, gadis lavender itu berinisiatif mengambil kain basuh dan air. Hinata membersihkan wajah, tangan, dan kaki Naruto.

Mereka berdua adalah adik kakak yang hampir dibilang identik. Terdapat banyak kesamaan dalam diri mereka. Memiliki warna rambut, kulit, dan mata yang sama. Bedanya terletak di gender dan umur.

"Hinata-neesama, ayo main!" seorang anak kecil berkelamin perempuan masuk ke kamar Naruto dan berlari ke arah Hinata dengan riang.

"Shhht!" Hinata mendesis sambil memberi kode jangan berisik. "Hanabi, pelankan suaramu. Nanti Naruto-niisama bisa terganggu!"

Gadis kecil bersurai coklat panjang itu menoleh ke kakak tertuanya. "Ada apa dengan Naruto-niisama?" Katanya polos. Hinata memaklumi itu. Hanabi masih berusia 2 tahun. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa selain bermain dan bermain.

"Naruto-niisama lagi tidur. Jadi pelankan suaramu agar dia tidak terganggu, oke?"

"Umm." Hanabi mengangguk walau sebenarnya dia kurang mengerti. "Ayo kita main!"

"Shht! Sudah kubilang jangan berisik, Hanabi!"

"Tapi ayo kita main!"

Hinata menghela nafas, menoleh sebentar ke wajah Naruto. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa menjaga Naruto lebih lama. Mengajak Hanabi ke luar untuk bermain adalah keputusan paling tepat. Jika dia tetap di sini maka Hanabi akan terus merengek. Itu akan mengganggu istirahat Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

"Yeaay! Ayo ikuti aku Hinata-neesama!"

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Naruto tidak lupa menutup pintunya kembali.

* * *

Esok harinya, keadaan Naruto mulai membaik- ah tidak, tapi sudah baik. Anak tertua Hiashi itu memiliki fisik yang luar biasa, khususnya untuk urusan penyembuhan diri. Jika orang atau shinobi normal akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari untuk bisa pulih total. Efek yang diberikan Juuken tidak akan hilang dalam sekejap. Perlu waktu lumayan untuk mengembalikan fungsi aliran chakra. Dan tubuh Naruto bisa melakukan itu dengan cepat.

Hari ini Naruto tidak ada jadwal latihan karena Hiashi dipanggil oleh Yondaime Hokage. Mungkin akan menjalankan misi. Naruto bukan tipikal anak malas, saat dia tidak ada kegiatan maka rasa bosan akan menyerangnya. Biasanya jika Hiashi ada urusan mendadak dan tidak bisa melatih maka Naruto akan berlatih sendiri. Tapi saat ini mungkin tidak, sebagai orang normal tentu Naruto perlu yang namanya 'menyegarkan pikiran'.

"Kau sudah siap, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto di ambang pintu kamar adiknya. Sambil bersender dia terus memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang buru-buru memasukkan buku pelajaran ke tas.

Ya. Hari ini Naruto akan mengantarkan adiknya ke akademi sekaligus berkeliling desa Konoha.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nii-sama." Hinata berkata tanpa menoleh. Masih sibuk mencari pensil yang biasanya dipakai untuk mencatat. Pensil itu tidak diketahui keberadaannya karena kemarin Hanabi bermain-main dengan pensil itu.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Mengehela nafas melihat kelakuan adiknya yang sedikit 'bodoh'. Bukan apa-apa, Hinata tidak bisa berpikir jernih kalau sedang gugup atau terburu-buru. Itu adalah salah satu kekurangan Hinata. Aslinya gadis lavender itu pintar. Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, Naruto akan menghilangkan kekurangan Hinata yang satu ini. Prodigy clan Hyuuga itu membiarkan Hinata beberapa saat, berharap adik pertamanya sadar dan menggunakan kekuatannya.

3 menit kemudian …,

Masih sama! Hinata masih mencari pensilnya yang hilang. Kini bukan di kamarnya saja, melainkan dia juga mencari pensil itu di kamar Hanabi. Naruto mulai kesal karena Hinata tidak kunjung sadar juga. Naruto mendekati Hinata yang sibuk mencari pensil di rak Hanabi. Dia menepuk bahu kecil adiknya dengan lembut. Hinata yang merasa ditepuk menoleh ke belakang.

Dengan wajah bersalah karena membuat Naruto menunggu Hinata berucap dengan terbata, "Ma-masih belum ketemu, Naruto-niisama."

Naruto menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya sebelum bicara. "Hinata, hilangkan rasa gugup dan terburu-burumu! Jika seperti ini terus kau tidak akan bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat. Hinata, apa nama margamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja Hyuuga."

"Benar. Dan Hyuuga memiliki Doujutsu Byakugan yang kegunannya untuk apa?"

"Untuk melihat aliran chakra pada tubuh seseorang dan melihat tembus pandang dengan jarak tertentu." Jawab Hinata lancar. Pertanyaan mudah seperti itu mana mungkin Hinata tidak bisa menjawab.

"Bagus. Dan sekarang kau mengerti 'kan cara paling efektif untuk mencari barang yang hilang?"

Hinata diam. Beberapa detik kemudian bola matanya membulat seperti sadar akan sesuatu. Dalam hati gadis lavender itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Benar juga! Kenapa dia tidak sadar akan hal sepele seperti itu? Harusnya dari tadi Hinata memakai Byakugan. Paling lama 5 detik untuk menemukan di mana keberadaan pensil kesayangannya.

"Maaf, aku lupa." Hinata yang sudah sadar di mana letak kesalahannya menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah karena malu. Terlihat bodoh di depan kakaknya sendiri adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan olehnya.

"Ya sudah. Jika sudah sadar harus melakukan apa, cepat lakukan!" perintah Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-niisama."

Hinata membuat segel tangan tunggal. Chakra controlnya masih di bawah rata-rata. Biasanya seseorang yang sudah menguasai chakra control dengan baik maka jika ingin mengaktifkan Byakugan tidak perlu melakukan segel tangan lagi. Seperti Hiashi dan Naruto.

" _ **Byakugan"**_

Urat-urat muncul di sekitar mata Hinata tanda bahwa Byakugan sudah aktif. Sekarang Hinata dapat melihat tembus pandang, dia juga bisa melihat aliran chakra Naruto. hanya butuh waktu 3 detik untuk gadis lavender itu menemukan di mana letak keberadaan pensilnya. Ternyata berada di ruang tengah. Tersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Pensil Hinata berada di kolong meja.

"Aku sudah menemukannya Nii-sama!" kata Hinata senang.

Naruto tersenyum. Salah satu kelebihan Hinata adalah dapat mencari objek atau seseorang yang diincarnya dengan cepat. "Ya sudah ayo kita ambil pensilnya dan segera berangkat!"

"Baik!"

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan membelah keramaian desa Konoha dengan tergesa-gesa. 5 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Sedangkan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke akademi adalah 10 menit. Jelas waktu yang tidak cukup meskipun mereka berdua berjalan cepat.

"Nii-sama aku akan terlambat!" kata Hinata.

"Bukannya itu salahmu?"

"Be-benar juga … lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas."

"Hmm, berlari di jalanan ramai seperti ini tidak mungkin." Kata Naruto yang membuat kepala Hinata tertunduk. Sedih karena akan terlambat ke sekolah. Bagi gadis lavender itu, keterlambatan adalah salah satu sifat buruk yang harus dihindari.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Hinata mendongak, menatap tubuh Naruto yang lebih tinggi di depannya. Naruto kini sedang 'menyeret' Hinata agar jalannya lebih cepat. Sejak keluar mansion Naruto terus menarik tangan mungil Hinata.

"Apa yang Nii-sama maksud?" tanya bingung Hinata. Tidak ada pilihan lain? Apa maksud kakaknya adalah Hinata harus rela terlambat sekolah? Mustahil! Naruto bukan orang seperti itu.

Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba membuat si kecil Hinata menubruk punggungnya. Hinata sedikit merintih sambil mengusap jidatnya yang agak sakit. Gadis lavender itu lalu menatap sebal kakaknya yang berhenti tidak bilang-bilang. "Kenapa malah berhenti?!"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Dia sekilas melihat ke atas lalu berbalik, menatap Hinata. "Kita lewat atas."

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, aku akan berlari seperti ninja-ninja. Kau juga sering melihat 'kan seorang ninja yang berlari dari atap rumah ke rumah lainnya?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu,"

"Tentang saja. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku akan menggendongmu."

Muka Hinata sontak memerah, menahan malu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan itu kalau banyak orang yang lihat. Bisa-bisa dia jatuh pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan malu. Jari-jemarinya mulai Hinata mainkan, pertanda dia sedang gugup.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adik pertamanya. Sifat pemalu yang dimiliki Hinata sudah lewat batas wajar. Hei apa salahnya seorang kakak menggendong adiknya? Apalagi seantero Konoha tahu bahwa mereka adalah saudara. Jadi hanya persoalan menggendong tidak akan menggemparkan warga sekitar. Dan juga tidak akan menimbulkan gossip. Naruto tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Aku malu." Cicit Hinata berbunyi. Pelan. Tapi perkataannya dapat didengar Naruto, meskipun kurang jelas.

"Kau pilih kita jalan biasa dan terlambat ke sekolah atau mengikuti saranku dan tidak terlambat?" Naruto memberi 2 pilihan untuk Hinata. Ini juga bertujuan untuk melatih mental Hinata apakah bisa melawan rasa malunya dan mempertahankan pendiriannya. Jika Hinata memilih pilihan pertama maka dapat dipastikan Hinata tidak akan menang dari sifat pemalunya sekaligus tidak memiliki pendirian. Jika memilih pilihan kedua maka Hinata akan selangkah lebih maju.

Hinata diam sebentar. Berpikir.

"Waktu terus berlalu …," kata Naruto membuat Hinata kaget.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti saran Naruto-niisama."

Naruto tersenyum, dia lalu berjongkok. "Pilihan yang tepat. Sekarang naiklah!"

Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Masih dengan wajah memerah gadis lavender itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Naruto. Warga sekitar yang sempat melihat mereka hanya berlalu setelah melirik beberapa detik.

"Kau siap?" Naruto bisa merasakan kepala Hinata mengangguk di punggungnya. "Baiklah, pegangan yang erat! Aku akan berlari cepat."

"Wa-waktu kita 3 menit lagi Nii-sama." Kata Hinata menjelaskan keadannya sekarang.

"Tenang saja. Kakakmu yang tampan ini akan sampai di akademi kurang dari 2 menit."

 _Tap!_

Tanpa buang waktu Naruto meluncur dengan cepat menuju Akademi Ninja. Melompat dari atap rumah ke rumah lainnya tanpa jeda. Sekitar 2 menit kurang mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang akademi. Hinata turun dari gendongan Naruto. Sedangkan dari tadi yang terus bergerak melakukan pelemasan. Otot-ototnya sedikit nyeri terutama otot kaki.

"Sampai di sini saja ya Hinata, aku akan jalan-jalan keliling Konoha sebentar."

Hinata mengangguk patah-patah. "Baiklah, aku pergi ke kelas dulu Nii-sama. Takut terlambat."

Hinata berlari menuju kelasnya, Naruto kembali melakukan perjalanan. Hari ini Naruto lewati dengan bersenang-senang.

* * *

Esok harinya, seperti biasa, Naruto kembali berlatih bersama Ayahnya. Hiashi tadi malam sudah pulang ke mansion. Misi yang dijalankannya berjalan sukses sehingga dapat pulang cepat. Seperti orang yang tidak kenal lelah, esok harinya Hiashi langsung melatih Naruto.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, Dojo tempat latihan khusus keluarga Hiashi, terutama Naruto. Mereka sudah melakukan latihan dari jam 8 pagi sampai sekarang, jam 4 sore. Ketahanan tubuh dan stamina yang Naruto miliki luar biasa. Dia masih bisa berdiri meskipun sudah 8 jam latihan. Beginilah jika orang yang sudah dilatih keras sejak kecil.

Suara ketukan pintu beserta orang memanggil terdengar. Menganggu acara latihan yang 1 jam lagi akan selesai.

"Hiashi-sama, Danzo-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda. Katanya beliau ingin membicarakan hal penting terkait desa Konoha." Kata salah satu pelayan di mansion ini sambil membungkuk hormat.

'Danzo? Siapa dia?' batin Naruto bertanya.

Hiashi diam sebentar. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengusir Danzo dari mansion suci ini. Tapi melihat jabatan Danzo yang lebih tinggi darinya sekaligus Danzo adalah salah satu orang yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha mau tidak mau Hiashi harus mengizinkan Danzo berbicara dengannya. Hiashi sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan si Danzo itu.

"Suruh dia tunggu di ruang tamu. Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Baik!" sekejap pelayan itu langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

"Latihan cukup sampai di sini." Hiashi berlalu pergi setelah berucap demikian.

Naruto penasaran dengan orang bernama Danzo serta raut wajah ketidaksukaan Ayahnya membuat dia ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh mereka. Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun Naruto akan mendengarkan pembicaraan Danzo dan Ayahnya.

Hiashi masuk ke ruang tamu. Melihat seorang pria berumur yang mata dan tangan kanannya diperban. Danzo nama pria itu, dia melirik Hiashi sambil meminum teh yang tadi disajikan oleh pelayan. Hiashi langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Danzo, mereka dipisahkan oleh meja kecil di tengah. Tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya, Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu. Dia menekan chakra sebisanya agar tidak terdeteksi oleh mereka berdua. Naruto mempelajari keahlian itu saat ada waktu luang setelah dia selesai berlatih bersama Hiashi, meskipun masih belum sempurna.

Kembali ke perbincangan antara Hiashi dan Danzo.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau ke sini?" Hiashi memulai pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang langsung menuju intinya. Tidak perlu berbasa-basi dengan orang seperti Danzo.

"Hn. Mulutmu masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak bisa dijaga." Sindir Danzo yang merasa harusnya Hiashi menghormati dirinya yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi di Konoha.

"Cepat katakan saja!"

"Aku bertaruh kau pasti sudah mengetahui apa maksud kedatanganku ke sini, Hiashi." Danzo masih berkata dengan nada datar.

"Jadi itu benar, kau mulai merekrut anggota ROOT di tiap clan yang ada di Konoha?"

"Benar sekali. Dan aku ke sini untuk merekrut salah satu anggota Hyuuga ke ROOT. Clan Hyuuga harus mengirim perwakilannya. Seperti yang kau ketahui, ROOT adalah tempat dibesarkannya ANBU. Mereka yang memiliki potensi akan dipilih sejak mereka masih sangat muda. Sekarang, ROOT sedang dibentuk ulang karena jumlah personel yang menurun drastis akibat penyerangan Iwagakure di daerah perbatasan." Jelas Danzo. Meneguk teh yang tersedia di meja.

Hiashi menyipitkan mata, dia sekarang sedang marah. Sejak dahulu Hiashi tidak suka ANBU ROOT. "Tidak ada alasan khusus untukku menerima permintaanmu." Kata ketua Hyuuga itu dingin.

"Permintaan? Bukan, ini adalah perintah. Semua clan yang ada di Konoha sudah mengirim perwakilannya termasuk clan Yamanaka dan Uchiha. Sisanya tinggal clan Hyuuga."

"Apa kau sudah menerima persetujuan dari Yondaime Hokage-sama?"

Danzo membuka mata kirinya, sedikit berekspresi tidak suka. Mungkin tersendir. "Memilih orang yang akan masuk ke dalam ROOT adalah wewenangku sepenuhnya."

"Tapi-"

"Ini demi Konoha! Kau tidak bisa menolak perintahku. Bahkan jika kau melaporkan hal ini kepada Hokage tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Hokage dan para Tetua pasti mendukungku karena selama ini yang bertarung di garis depan dari balik layar adalah ROOT. Alasan kenapa sampai sekarang Iwagakure tidak bisa masuk ke Konoha adalah karena adanya ROOT yang banyak berjasa. Hiashi, kau seharusnya mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Konoha saat ini."

Hiashi terdiam. Menunduk. Berpikir keputusan apa yang akan dibuatnya. Danzo selalu memilih anggota yang memiliki potensi. Dan di Hyuuga, orang yang mungkin diincar oleh Danzo adalah Naruto atau Neji. Hiashi sangat yakin tentang itu. Dia tidak bisa memberikan salah satu dari mereka. Naruto dan Neji adalah calon pelindung Hyuuga yang sangat berharga.

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Kalau soal itu aku sudah memutuskannya," Danzo menggantungkan kalimatnya agar Hiashi penasaran. Lihat saja, ketua Hyuuga itu langsung melirik dirinya. "Aku akan mengambil salah satu anakmu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Bagaikan disambar petir tiada henti, ekspresi muka Hiashi berubah drastis. Sangat terkejut. Lelaki bersurai coklat panjang itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menatap Danzo dengan bola mata membulat sempurna.

Di luar, hal yang sama terjadi pada Naruto. Terkejut. Beruntung Naruto bisa langsung menenangkan diri. Jika tidak maka acara mengintipnya akan terbongkar. Perasaan prodigy Hyuuga itu mulai tidak enak dengan ucapan yang dikatakan Danzo. Hinata akan masuk ROOT? Entah kenapa Naruto harus mencegah hal itu. Harus! Jika tidak kehidupan Hinata akan dalam bahaya.

Naruto harus membuat keputusan! Keputusan yang akan menentukan nasib Hinata dan dirinya sendiri.

Kembali ke dalam ruangan tamu. Hiashi yang sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya berkata, "Kenapa kau memilih Hinata?" ketua clan Hyuuga itu bertanya dengan marah.

"Aku melihat di dalam dirinya ada segudang potensi. Dan aku juga memiliki informasi bahwa Doujutsu Byakugannya dapat melihat sejauh 10 km. Itu adalah kemampuan yang sangat berharga bagi Konoha. Dengan Byakugannya, kita dapat melihat musuh dan melakukan penyerangan sebelum sampai di perbatasan."

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk menurunkan anak kecil ke medan perang, hah?!" Emosi Hiashi semakin memuncak.

Danzo terkekeh pelan, dia menatap mata lavender khas clan Hyuuga. "Tentu saja tidak. Hinata akan kami latih sampai menjadi kuat. Baru setelah itu dia akan masuk ke medan perang dan bertempur demi Konoha."

"Aku menolak! Aku tidak sudi memberikan anakku atau keluarga Hyuuga lainnya kepadamu, Danzo!"

Danzo menatap Hiashi tajam. "Berani sekali kau menolak perintahku. Baiklah kalau itu maumu, jangan salahkan aku jika ada apa-apa dengan Hyuu-"

 _Brak!_

"Aku saja!"

Suara pintu yang digeser dengan keras beserta teriakan anak kecil mengejutkan Hiashi dan Danzo. Kompak mereka menoleh ke asal suara.

"Aku saja yang akan menggantikan Hinata untuk masuk ke ROOT."

"Naruto-"

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah kau adalah prodigy Hyuuga yang banyak dibicarakan orang ya … menarik. Baiklah, aku akan merekrutmu." Danzo memotong ucapan Hiashi. Dia tersenyum kecil karena telah mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari perkiraannya.

"Besok temuilah aku di Hutan Kematian."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Jika masih ada yang tidak tahu apa itu ROOT, ROOT atau bisa disebut Ne atau Fondasi atau Akar adalah kesatuan ANBU khusus yang dimiliki oleh Danzo. Tidak terikat dengan ANBU milik Hokage.

Saya akan senang jika kalian memberi review, kritik, dan saran untuk membuat fic ini lebih baik. Terima kasih.

[15. 08. 2017]


End file.
